Skorm's Fury
Chapter 1 Skorm's Fury Logan and I were reading some books in the castle library. Logan looked out of the door and said "It has been raining continuously for the past two weeks. Skorm must be furious with someone". I looked up from my book "What do you mean furious with someone?" I asked. Logan turned and told me that when Avo and Skorm were worshipped and feared, if it was sunny continuously then Avo was happy and if it rained continuously then Skorm was furious. I looked at him and said with a chuckle "Then he must have been furious with you when you were king." Logan just looked at me and laughed. "Must be true, it was continuously sunny when dad was king." he replied. We both just laughed until one of the guards knocked on the door. "Sorry your majesty, there is a woman here to see you, she says it's important." "Send her in." I replied. In walked Theresa the seer of the Spire. "Your Majesty, Prince Logan" she said as she walked towards the blazing fire. "Theresa" we both replied. I looked at Logan and he looked at me but before I could speak Theresa started "Albion is in danger, it's greatest enemy has returned more powerful than ever and she will stop at nothing until you two are dead". "Why us two?" I asked. "Because you and Logan are descendants of William Black and she wants revenge" Theresa replied. At about 11:30, I left the library and made my way to the main hall. It had stopped raining for now and Logan had gone to bed. But I had the strange feeling that someone or something was watching me. As I entered the main hall one of the guards came towards me, blood pulsating from the wound in his chest. "Your Majesty, you are in danger. There is an intruder in the castle". "Where?" I said, but before he could reply he had died. When other guards arrived I ordered "Search the castle and the grounds for an intruder and wake my brother up as well". I looked at the clock and it was 2:15AM. Sitting in the war room on my own was starting to get on my nerves. Just as I got up to leave the room, Logan came bursting in with a note in his hand shouting, "Hurry you need to read this. It was in the throne room." Hello your Majesty Albion is in great danger. It's greatest enemy is back and she is looking for revenge. Come to the town of Driffield and I will explain everything and I am sorry about hurting the guard but it is important that I return to the sanctuary. See you soon. Avo's Servant I looked at Logan and asked "Avo the false god still has followers?" Logan just looked at me. "We have to go to Driffield" I said. Logan walked to the map and said "Driffield is about 85 miles north of Bowerstone". He turned and looked at me. "Very well, we will set off first thing tomorrow morning." I said as we walked out of the room.